mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Tavros Nitram
Tavros Nitram, or adiosToreador, is the person who tried to troll Dave Strider, but was incredibly unsuccessful at it. His chumHandle is based off of the Zodiac sign Taurus. He is represented by the symbol ♉ in illustrations. He also has horns resembling those of a bull and is a paraplegic. Tavros is a member of the Red Team. In Latin writing, "v" and "u" were technically interchangeable, so Tavros = Tauros = Taurus. This association of roman writing style could possibly be alluding to the minotaur of myth which Tavros resembles... or not. "Nitram" may be "Martin" written backwards. Biography He attempted his attack on Dave's birthday, just as grimAuxiliatrix tried on Rose. Both mentioned how they were from the future and nonhuman, and both Dave and Rose pointed out their lack of skill at trolling. They have also both talked to them in the child's future. But whereas GA eventually forged a kind of friendship with Rose, Dave met AT's weak attempts with a thoroughly effective homoerotic counter-troll, eventually causing AT to block him. Following his spectacular defeat, AT asked Rose what the best way to get on Dave's nerves would be. Rose told him that poetry would be the best option, and he seemed to decide to take her advice. He then trolls Dave with some unbelievably awful SICK RHYMES intended to humiliate him, although Dave completely ignores him. AT seems very satisfied afterwards. He seems to get along quite well with Jade, probably because of their mutual enjoyment of the dream world Prospit, where he could not only walk around without a wheelchair, but also fulfill his lifelong dreams of flight. He was mentioned to have partaken in the same (or potentially another instance of) Extreme Roleplaying that Terezi may have partaken in. It is entirely possible that the same accident is the cause of his confinement to his wheelchair. It has been shown that Tavros had new robotic legs built for him much later. The legs were constructed by centaursTesticle, and his existing legs were disturbingly chainsawed off by grimAuxiliatrix. Personality AT is just too sensitive to be a decent troll, to the point where he even tries to help Jade. He sucks at trolling and usually ends up getting trolled himself, which he talks about . He seems innocently ignorant of his own shortcomings as a troll, or mockery from others. He has decorated his room with posters of fairies/faeries and cards and marbles litter the floor. He uses a Jousting Lance, which is allocated to his lanceKind strife specibus. He has the ability to commune with wildlife, and seems to be an Pokemon Alternian Wildlife Master. AT also seems to have preferred his dream world over the waking world because AT is indeed a paraplegic confined to a wheel chair. He confides in Jade his disappointment over the fact that his dream-self, and the dream-selves of all the other trolls, has died because he had more fun in the dream world. It is also unfortunate that he must roll up a ramp just to get into his Recuperacoon. Unknown to us yet is how he manages to get out as a fairy-and-bull-based custodian seems less than helpful in Tavros's current situation. It is that he has homosexual feelings towards Dave, but this may just be because he was basing his Sick Burns on human phrases he has seen before. Act 5 There is an increasing frequency of references to an accident. The common elements of this theorized accident are roleplaying elements, strange abilities and/or handicaps. If this theory is right, then that means that Tavros, along with Terezi Pyrope-- and quite possibly three more trolls, unmentioned-- suffer from physical handicaps, while five other trolls have bizarre abilities-- a faction humourously dubbed "The Conspiracy"-- that might include Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor, and arachnidsGrip. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Trolls